Black Magic
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: One-shot. Prequel, kind of, to Pureblood Princess. Bellatrix feels the need to protect her family's reputation...Rated for adult themes


**_LbN: Hey all! Ok, so I love Bellatrix. She's my favorite character next to Tonks and Neville; and she's very underrepresented in my works. So now she's got another story! Enjoy!_**

**Black Magic**

Bellatrix ran a silver bejeweled comb through her long black hair. She pulled the curls up into a dark green ribbon and glanced to the side slightly as the door to the bathroom opened. Mia Hartford, a seventh year Ravenclaw. In the mirror, she saw the girl give her a very contemptuous look as she began reapplying her make up. Bellatrix looked over at her.

"You know if you keep making that face it will stick like that," she told the Ravenclaw.

"I just didn't know that Lord Voldemort was in the market for a whore in his ranks," Mia shot back.

Bellatrix smiled and looked down at herself. Her shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and her tie was undone; but this hardly made her a whore. She'd have to defend Black family pride however…

"You're lucky," she said quietly, seriously invading the other girl's personal space, "If you had said that to Narcissa, they'd be shipping you home in a box."

"Back off," Mia said.

"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" Bellatrix smiled, smoothing Mia's hair back with one hand.

"You know, I'm starting to believe one or two of those rumors about you," Mia sneered. Bellatrix grinned and rolled her eyes. This kid just didn't know when to shut up; she just kept digging herself deeper and deeper.

"Which ones?" she asked, "The one about me killing a first year with my bare hands? The one about me joining the Dark Lord in my second year? Perhaps the one about me shagging the Headmaster; I like that one."

"The one about you being a lesbian," Mia said harshly, "And the one about you shagging Narcissa."

Bellatrix choked back the boiling anger that shot up at the mention of her sister. Comments about her, and her mother, didn't bother her; she was used to them. She hated it when people brought Narcissa into it. As far as Blacks went, her youngest sister was one of the ones people could stand. It wasn't that she wasn't cruel; she was. It was that she didn't revel in her cruelty, the way Bellatrix did. The whole incest thing tended to follow purebloods, but not all of them were shagging each other…

"I can't be protective of my youngest sibling?" she asked quietly, "You know what mudblood? I think I need to teach you a lesson."

She waved her wand in a complicated pattern and a small breeze was directed at Mia. Nothing else happened.

"Well, I'm impressed," the Ravenclaw said sarcastically, "I've sure learned my lesson. The Almighty Bellatrix Black will smite me with puffs of air if I speak against her family."

Bellatrix turned and left the bathroom, covering her smile.

**Black Magic**

That night, Narcissa sat in Bellatrix's room going over her Potions project. She brushed her blonde hair as Bellatrix marked out sentences and added words here or there.

"Do people give you a hard time about me?" Bellatrix asked her.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked, and Bellatrix relaxed. Narcissa would've known what she'd meant if people had been accusing her of anything.

"Never mind," Bellatrix shook her head, "This is good, just a few changes."

At that moment, a commotion made both of them look toward the door. They looked into the hall and saw most of Slytherin going out of the common room and Andromeda walking toward them.

"What did you do?" the second oldest Black sister asked.

"I've done nothing," Bellatrix grinned.

"Someone's screaming in the entrance hall," Andromeda said sternly, "Yelling about demons and ghosts attacking. A Ravenclaw seventh year."

"Well, let's go see if we can help the poor darling," Bellatrix said with a concerned expression. Narcissa rolled her eyes, and Andromeda made a disgusted noise as Bellatrix led the way out of the common room.

Apparently, the entire castle had woken up and come down to see what was up. The Gryffindors were standing next to the horrified Ravenclaws, and the Hufflepuffs were huddled in a corner, as the teachers tried to stun the poor, mad girl. The eyes of her sisters, the Lestrange brothers, Regulus, Malfoy, and from across the hall, Sirius, fell onto Bellatrix. She composed her face into a concerned, confused expression, but by their looks she knew that they knew better. The teachers' spells were dissolving as soon as they got near the girl, who was now spinning in circles, shouting "Leave me alone! Call off those dragons!"

Bellatrix sniggered.

Andromeda moved to get next to her and pinched her side in desperation. She gave Bellatrix a pathetic look.

"Bella, _please_," she said, glancing again at the raving Ravenclaw.

Bellatrix sighed, ruffled her sister's short hair, and silently undid the spell. Immediately, the girl stopped spinning. She swayed on the spot, and fainted. The hall broke into noise and some of the teachers rushed forward to pick Mia up. The rest of them started shooing the students away. Once all of the Slytherins were back in the common room, and their Head of House had left (after chewing them out and telling them to tell on the person if they knew who had done it), they all started laughing and congratulating Bellatrix. All except Andromeda, of course.

"But you used Dark Magic!" one of the younger students said with concern, "Can't they trace that?"

"Not the way I did it," Bellatrix answered, noting the impressed looks of her classmates.

She was queen of the castle again…

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are wonderful!!_**


End file.
